


To Mend A Dragon's Heart

by enderhood



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal (Sort of?), Deaged! Hanzo, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Good brother Genji, Hanzo needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, I just want the Shimadas to be happy :(, Illustration inside (fanart), Kid! Hanzo, Multi, My Drawings/Art for this fic, Noodle Dragons, Protective Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderhood/pseuds/enderhood
Summary: The tattoo was a blessing from the dragon spirit,only the Marked Shimadas can receive the 'Mark', Genji recalled there's no one besides his father,himself and Hanzo got the blessing, unless this boy...The mark, the twin dragons......ちくしょう.....





	1. Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by Tumblr user Infinite atmosphere's fanart  
> (http://infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/post/150510778816/something-soft-for-days-when-you-feel-small-and). 
> 
> As a fan of Shimada bros(especially Hanzo), I decided to contribute this and so far I didn't see any deaged Overwatch related story, hope you all enjoy :) 
> 
> PS. I am still figure out how to get the characters right, so many of them may be out of character. Also I have posted illustrations based on this fic, go check them out :D
> 
> http://enderhood.tumblr.com/

The Void reminds Genji of his ‘death’.

Silence,weightless,almost too peaceful…

Walking in darkness along with his spirit dragon Ramen at his side,who hovered in mid air providing light source using its body and a sense of comfortableness with its presence. The dragon’s accompany made him less stressful and more determine to continue with his task—-To search for Hanzo’s twin dragon.

Genji’s father has once mentioned the spirit dragon which they both born with were associated with balance and harmony, one cannot survive without another. In early young age, a spiritual bond has formed between him and his brother, no matter how far/which location,they can always sense each other’s thoughts and status.Even when both of them were sleeping/mediating,they can still communicate and interact through dreams/in a void like dimension where the spirit dragon lived respectively. Their father also informed each of them has an unique aura which can reflect their status.The stronger it glowed,the more positivity it showed about the person and vice versa.

_Anija…_

Genji stopped walking and closed his eyes,attempting to call out his brother.

_If you can hear me, please answer…._

Silence.

Ever since his ‘death’, Hanzo’s aura grew weaker than before, the once bright azure blue color has now turned into a dim navy blue. After their encounter in Hanamura, he noticed the aura’s color has darkened and he can no longer sensed his brother’s thoughts(His brother must have block them from him). Whenever he tried to communicate with him spiritually,the weak navy blue light was the only response he got.

Seeing his stubbornness, Genji eventually give up and they have remain unspoken for almost 2 months. Until yesterday, he felt an evil and dark presence forcefully entered the bond between two of them,as it proceeded, Genji felt the ‘thing’ slowly drained away his vitality and attempted to invade his mind. In the exact moment, he sensed a great amount of energy has transferred to him from his brother,destroying the evil presence in the process. Next second, he felt something snapped inside him, causing Genji flinched and screamed out loud in pain. Wheezing and coughing, he started to feel light headed and his surrounding started to spin.Genji tried to stay focus and fought back his dizziness, but darkness quickly took over and put him into sleep. The moment he woke up, Genji found himself in the void like dimension with his dragon lying next to him, guarding. 

**_The bond has been cut off…_ **

‘What?’

**_Master Hanzo has just used up his remaining energy to save you from the dark presence._ **

Genji can’t exactly process what his dragon meant but he knew that his brother was in great danger. Without hesitation, he got up and searched for his aura, attempting to trace his location. However, what he found was a dying shades of midnight blue hovering in midair, his brother’s presence has disappeared and no where to be found.

‘Is there anyway to find my brother?’

**_I suggest to search for his dragons. While Master Hanzo was destroying the intruder, he has sent them to protect you and I can sense that they are nearby this area…_ **

‘Let’s make haste then…’

  

-XXX-

 

The vitality started to recover slowly, Genji felt slightly better and he wished that after finding Hanzo’s dragons, he will be able to wake up soon.(The void dimension sort of act as a sanctuary for them to recover, not only just a place for communication). As Genji continued to walk, he silently prayed for his brother, hoping he will be safe. 

_I really need your help…_

Silence.

Genji put every emotion he can into his thought, attempted to summon the twin dragons. He can feel his patience slowly wearing thin after an endless walk and drainage of his energy. He really hoped the dragons can be more cooperated and stopped playing hide and seek with him.

_Your master is in great danger! If you truly want to save him, stop hiding and show yourselves!!!_

There’s a spark of blue appeared in the air.

お願いします…

Two bright blue light slowly emerged from darkness and  progressively turned into 2 dragons spiraled around each  other in a graceful movement. As soon as they reached Genji,they stopped and landed in front of him. He sensed that the dragons were scared and unwilling to lock eyes with him, part of the reason Genji assumed they were still feeling guilty and shameful to kill him under the order of their master.

‘Can you show me where my brother is?’ Genji asked.

Both dragon looked at each other for a second, slowly they nodded and began to fly upwards and transformed into a giant radiant of light through the process. As the light shined, Genji noticed the surrounding started to shift in a quick speed and he suddenly found himself lying on the floor, unable to move. A muffled beeping sound can be heard in a distance and there were voices talking loudly to him, the noise was unbearable and he can feel his head pounding and spinning again. Genji squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remain calm, few moments later, the pain and noise started to cease and he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his spirit dragon hovering above him along with the twin dragons, all of them have shifted into a tiny form, watching closely. 

As Genji sat up, he noticed he was on a bed with medical monitors surrounded him, a regular beeping noise beeped softly next to him. It took him not long to connect the dots——He was currently in the Overwatch hospital wing,a place which brought him lots of painful memories and he’s WAY too familiar with the base’s layout. Without thinking,he removed every wires which connected his body with the monitors and dashed out swiftly, the twin dragons led their way immediately and his own dragon followed closely behind. Loud beeping noise filled in the room as he left, at that moment, Genji knew it was a rash move to dash out without knowing where his brother’s location exactly was, yet he can’t think of other  choices, only the dragons knew where he was and no one other than Genji and his father(who passed away almost 20+ years ago) cares deeply about his brother. Even if he sought out help in Overwatch, it needed to take a long time to get approval from the commander and went through every necessary procedure, by the time it completed,his brother may be dead already. Time can’t be waste.

I’m coming anija…hang on…

  

-XXX-

  

Left,right,down,up,down…

The twin dragons have led Genji to the city of Hanamura which located near the Overwatch base(Japan sector). As they proceeded, the dragons stopped suddenly in front of a dark alley which almost hidden between two buildings. Slowly, they flew inside and Genji approached cautiously, holding his wakizashi in case he got ambushed. The alley was quite narrow and small,only a single street light lit up to provide enough light source. Luckily the dragons were luminous and he had his advanced eyesight which allowed him to see better than average person thanks to Dr. Ziegler. Tin cans, rubbish bags littered around the floor and he can see giant rats and cockroaches crawling near the bins, searching for food. 

Near the end of the alley, he noticed the twin dragons were swarming around a small figure. As Genji took a closer look, he found that the figure was a young boy around 7-8 lying unconsciously on the ground, blood, cuts and bruise can be found almost everywhere on the boy’s body. Judging with his appearance, Genji assumed the boy should be a local Japanese who got abused by someone. As he continued to inspect, he noticed the boy was wearing a patient robe with small serial number printed on the right side and he wasn’t wearing any shoes.Half of the  face got buried by his own hair and a small topknot was tied loosely with a long yellow ribbon printed with traditional Japanese design. What Genji concerned was the tattoo on the boy’s left arm,which oddly resembled  Hanzo’s dragon tattoo. The tattoo was a blessing from the dragon spirit, only the Marked Shimadas can receive the ‘Mark’, Genji recalled there’s no one besides his father, himself and Hanzo got the blessing, unless this boy…

 

The mark, the twin dragons…

 

ちくしょう…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech translation:
> 
> お願いします… = Please (begging)  
> ちくしょう = Shit/damn


	2. Ice-Breaking

‘… You should never rush off blindly with your sudden black out,everyone was worry about you…also it’s lucky that you have found him just in time, otherwise he is gone for good…’

Dr. Angela ‘Mercy’ Ziegler, beautiful and kind as always, constantly check up and look after her patients, trying to help and heal them selflessly. Genji remembered the day after his brother wounded and left him died slowly, Angela was the one who snatched him from the jaws of death by building a cyborg body for him(though it took him almost 10 years to adjust and accept his new body). While watching Angela patching Hanzo up, he can’t help but feel sad and pity for him. The once aloof, domineering and patronizing brother who Genji looked up to since a kid, currently lying on a small bed with monitors surrounded him and a breathing machine attached to his face. The sight was both pathetic and miserable to look at. To add salt in wound, his current child form made him looked more broken than before.

Helpless, lonely, worthless…

It’s so ironic these were the words that Hanzo used to taunt his enemies and the moment he stabbed Genji with his katana. 

‘Genji!’

Genji jumped a little and turned to face the speaker, later noticed Angela was shaking his shoulder lightly, looking concerned.

‘Sorry, I was kind of distracted…what did you say just now?’ he asked.

‘I just did a quick check up on Hanzo and he doesn’t look good,perhaps we should discuss this inside my office…’ Angela said softly.

Genji followed Angela out of the observation room and headed towards her office. She later offered him to sit down in front of her while she sat on her own office chair.

‘How’s my brother’s condition? Will he be alright?’ Genji asked.

‘I have taken care most of his injuries on his body but for psychological aspect, I can’t tell until he wakes up. While treating his wounds,I have noticed there were needle holes all over his left arm and large thick belt marks and rope marks surrounded almost his entire body. I highly suspected that your brother’s condition was a result of illegal and inhumane experiment. Right now, I’m afraid that we can’t do much other than observe and keep a close eye on Hanzo, whether he can wake up, it really depends on his will power…’ Angela said, sympathetically.

Genji sat back a little, feeling a heavy burden has just landed on his shoulder. He felt his mind was racing and unable to process all the information he had received today, it’s all too much to handle…

Hanzo should deserve something better than all the bullcraps he has gone through.Despite being an ass to Genji in his past, he felt that his brother will do everything to protect him, including saving his life from the evil presence sometime ago.

Without him, he’s long dead already…

Genji felt his dragon wrapped itself and laid on Genji’s head, attempting to comfort him.

**_Master Hanzo is a strong person, he will make it and wake_ ** **_up soon…_ **

Just then, one of the twin dragons appeared right in front of Genji, looking distressed and scratching his cyborg body furiously with its claws. Even without a clear understanding of the dragon’s body language, he immediately knew something bad has happened to his brother, without thinking, he followed it to the observation room.

‘Where are you going, Genji?’ Angela asked, surprised.

‘Observation room…my brother was in trouble…’ Genji answered.

 

-XXX-

 

_‘放せ! ここはどこ!? 父を見かけませんでしたか？’_

 

When Angela and Genji arrived to the room, they saw Hanzo had got out of the bed and leaning on the wall weakly, dressed in an Overwatch patient robe. One nurse attempted to calm him down but she quickly got hit by a pillow. As Hanzo met the gaze of Genji and Angela, he instantly froze in his place and slowly backed away to the corner of the room, shivering in fear while trying to maintain eye contact with them.

Angela quietly asked the nurse to wait outside while Genji and her will handle the de-aged archer. She put up her best smile and gently reached out her hand.

‘We are not going to hurt you…you are safe now…’ she said, approaching slightly.

Hanzo flinched a little and trying to make himself as small as possible yet never lower his gaze.

‘Go away…’Hanzo shouted in English,tears started to slide  down from his cheek.

‘My name is Angela Ziegler and I’m a doctor, you are now in the hospital of Overwatch base.’ she gradually got closer and held up her ID card to identify herself. 

‘Genji right here have found you lying on the street unable to wake up, we mean no harm and will help you.’ Angela said, trying to reassure the archer by holding a palm out, gesturing Genji’s direction.

‘I want to go home…’Hanzo yelled,’Let me leave!!!’

‘I will let you go home if all of your wounds have recovered and finished all the medicine I’ve gave you. Right now, you need to rest in order to speed up the recovery.’ Angela said.

‘LET ME GO HOME!!!’ Hanzo cried, ‘I AM NOT SICK!!!’

Angela exchanged a brief silent gaze with Genji, who immediately understood her sign and nodded. No one ever managed to ‘tame’ the dragon so far, he was too determined even as a kid. What Genji can do was to ‘weaken’ his brother’s defense through words and action, giving enough time he may change his mind(Hanzo always have a soft spot for him despite all the cold attitude).

‘I’m going to pick up some medicine quickly,Genji will look after you for a while, be good alright?’ Angela said and smiled at Hanzo, later closed the door leaving the Shimadas inside the room.

Hanzo became silent as the doctor left, he sat down in the corner and buried his face between his knees sobbing quietly. The twin dragons quickly encircled him and brushed his hair gently with their tiny claws, assuring their master sadly. Genji slowly approached and kneeled down once he stood in front of him.

‘Hey…’ Genji said. ‘Mind if I join you?’

‘Go away Omnic, stay out of my way.’Hanzo said,voice muffled.

Through these years, Genji have got used to people refer him as an Omnic. He even made fun of himself as a green cyborg ninja, yet hearing his brother’s inability to recognize and directly refer him as an Omnic made Genji’s heart ached.Luckily with the flat robotic voice, it helped him to hide some of his heartbroken tone.

‘You know, I’m not exactly a regular Omnic, I’m a green cyborg ninja! Ever see an Omnic who can double jump and perform all sorts of ninja tricks, including shooting surikens and deflecting bullets with a single wakizashi?’ Genji joked.

‘There’s no difference between Omnics and cyborgs, they are still robots!!!’ Hanzo looked up, a determined yet annoyed expression appeared on his face.

‘Well, there is a major different between two of them…Omnics are just machines and made fully out of metal, while cyborgs contains living creature and a machine, so it’s like half robot, half human…’ Genji replied.

‘Show to me…’ Hanzo said, he seemed to be distracted by the conversation,which was a good start to Genji.

‘You sure? It’s not going to be a pretty sight.’Genji said.

‘I’m ready…’ Hanzo said,determined.

Genji slowly removed his visor and revealed only his eyes(he decided to conceal his face as it was way too scary to reveal his whole scarred face) with nasty scars covered below them.

At that moment he saw Hanzo’s expression changed from determined to shock.

‘What happen to your face…?’ Hanzo asked quietly.

‘An accident caused me become a cyborg, leaving nasty scars on my face and body.’ Genji answered shortly, he can’t blame Hanzo for not remember anything in his past.

‘Your eyes look so similar to my mother…before she died when I was 5 years old.’ Hanzo said darkly.

Genji can’t exactly recall much about his mother but only barely remembered a sense of warmth and smile whenever he looked at her. Using the advantage, Genji decided to ‘shorten’ the distance between Hanzo.

‘I’m sorry about that…speaking of your mother, I’m actually one of her closest friends, she and I have known each other ever since we were your age.’ Genji lied. ‘Your mother is the nicest person I have ever met and many people like her.’ 

Hanzo studied him a bit and decided to believe what he have said by giving a small ‘Ok’ as response.

Seeing the progress he have made, Genji can’t help but feeling a little triumph. Hanzo began to inch forward and sat closer to him, slightly less tense and frightened. They didn’t speak for a while, Genji decided to sit down next to him and kept quiet, giving his brother time and space to warm up.

‘Uncle…Genji?’ Hanzo asked, stuttered.

‘You can just refer me as Genji if you feel uncomfortable.’ Genji said gently. ‘Anything I can help?’

Hanzo hesitated a bit but quickly looked up, trying his best to look brave.

‘Genji…will Dr. Ziegler let me go home for real if I follow her instruction?’ Hanzo asked.

‘Well…it really depends on how your wounds heal…and there  is something serious and complicated in between. I will explain this once you fully healed up.’ Genji said, trying his best to maintain calm. ‘Now it’s not the time and you need to rest.’ 

From his experience, the consequence of lying to Hanzo never end well but he have make a habit of it to avoid trainings and conference with the elders before the accident happened. After the meet up with Zenyatta, he began to learn how to take responsibilities seriously and be more considerate with people. With Hanzo’s case, delaying answers will not do any good with his current status, especially with the addition stubbornness of a child. He felt that the earlier his brother learn the truth, the less pain he suffered.(Genji knew too well about Hanzo’s personalities, once a goal was set, nothing can stop him achieving it, even as a kid.)

‘You promise?’ Hanzo asked.

‘Promise.’ Genji answered.

Hanzo let out a small yawn and started rubbing his eyes. One of his dragons next to him gently nibbled the patient robe and pulled him towards the bed’s direction, urging his master to go to sleep, while the other one decided to ‘help out’ by lightly head butting his back, pushing him forward. Genji can’t help but laugh a little as Hanzo tried to stay awake while shooing the twin dragons away.

‘I think it’s getting late now and you should get some sleep.’ Genji said, slowly got up and Hanzo followed his lead.

‘But I’m not sleepy…’ Hanzo said, started to doze off.

‘Don’t you want to hear about the ‘story’ and go home? If you don’t rest, I’m afraid I can’t help you with your wishes.’Genji said.

Hanzo frowned a little but obediently headed to bed and laid down, his dragons quickly curled beside him,each on one side and formed into two tiny balls, all of them were fast asleep as they hit the pillow. Genji quietly slides the blanket upwards to cover Hanzo, carefully not to wake him and headed to the door.

‘Sweet dreams, Anija.’ Genji murmured before leaving.

 

-XXX-

 

‘I’m glad to see both of you slowly bonding and warming up with each other, your brother looked more relax and happy…’ Angela said after Genji closed the door.

‘Breaking the ice is easy yet explaining the whole history and situation is another story…’ Genji said, slightly idling the wall with his arms crossed. ’Especially with Hanzo’s status, it make things more challenging…’

‘You don’t have to tell him much detail,there’s a lot of things he won’t understand.’ Angela said.

‘I understand Angela, but Hanzo needs to know that he no longer have a home and it’s too dangerous to go back, the clan will kill him…’Genji said, sighed heavily.

Angela didn’t speak for a while and Genji can sense a tiny bit of tension filled in the atmosphere.

‘Genji…I know I should not interrupt your family business, but I think that the less you tell, the easier you can handle the situation and avoid unnecessary conflicts.’ Angela said.’ The information is just too much…’

‘There are things not as simple as it look,sometimes it’s  better to tell the truth rather than staying silence/shield them with lies, I really appreciate your help and concern, but I can’t stand losing my brother because of this.’ Genji replied,shifting his position back to a standing pose and turned towards the direction of his room. ‘I’m going to need some time to figure things out so I will just excuse myself here…’

As he walked away, he heard Angela calling his name, but at that moment, Genji has lost in his train of thoughts and he was too tired to care. Once entered his room, he just laid down on his bed and let himself drifted into sleep. He would figure things out tomorrow…

 

-XXX-

 

Days slowly passed, Hanzo’s wounds began to heal and he started to warm up with the Overwatch agents, yet he still tends to isolated himself from others or wandering around most of the time. Hanzo was surprising sneaky and fast, Genji often have trouble to keep track and usually found him in odd places, not to mention he’s extremely curious(he somehow ended up on the top of an aircraft, almost caused a huge mess as he pressed and played around with the control panel). Genji began to notice his brother’s behavior became more frequent and decided to help out by offering a walk(a tour)in the base(he planned to take his brother out for a walk and have some fun to ease his bored, yet Angela insisted it’s too dangerous and risky for him to go outside as he just recovered). While talking to him in the progress, Hanzo was more talkative and less nervous when he was around Genji, as they walked, he has asked a lot of questions about the Overwatch history and the usage of different equipments/area,Genji tried his best to answer them while telling him some of the exciting and funny stories he had encountered/experienced to lift up the mood.

’…and Mccree ended up washing the toilet for one month as his punishment, Reyes eventually found out his prank…’  Genji finished. ‘he also got “Wrapper-phobia” after this and it took 3 days to remove every wrapper inside his office and room, including unwrapping himself from his bed.’

‘That’s the funniest thing I have ever heard…’Hanzo said, snorting loudly.  ‘I should really try this on my baby brother…can’t wait to see his reaction…’

‘I am sure he’ll definitely be upset and freak out…’ Genji said, laughed a little.

‘Speaking of my brother, I wonder if he misses me…’ Hanzo wondered, looking sad.

_He always do…Even now…_ Genji replied silently.

‘Dr Ziegler said I should be able to go back home within few weeks time, my father must be angry about my absence…’Hanzo continued.

‘About returning home…I actually have a bad news and you need to be prepared…’

Genji hate to ruin the moment of joy with a truth bomb but there was no other perfect time than this. He began to talk about how the clan turned corrupted and the elder’s took over, later mentioned his father’s death. (Genji decided to skip the bloody accident and how he disbanded the clan with the help of Overwatch) As Genji spoke, Hanzo’s expression changed from confuse to angry and upset.

‘Your father have went to a really far place and he is not going to come back…After his ‘departure’, things just become dark and bloody, the ‘bad guys’ will punish anyone who disobey/invade the castle without hesitation, even kids like your age…’Genji said, he felt a sense of anger  and pain tingled inside.‘They are heartless monsters…’

‘Liar…’Hanzo murmured, tears slowly rolled down. ‘Father promised me he would never leave again…he promised to take me to the Hanamura Feast with Genji…’

‘Hanzo…’ Genji slowly held out his hand and attempted to comfort him.

Hanzo quickly hit him with his fist, yet immediately retreated and yelled in pain.

Genji didn’t say anything but just held both Hanzo’s arm tightly,preventing him to move.

‘Let go of me Omnic!’ Hanzo cried, struggling to break free. ‘You dirty, useless…’

‘HANZO!’ Genji shouted and the archer froze in his place, shocked. ‘That’s enough!!!’

Hanzo glared at him with bloodshot eyes, tears started to form around his eyes and he was breathing heavily, he forcefully pulled his arms away from Genji and stormed away, leaving the cyborg in the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech translation:
> 
> 放せ! ここはどこ!? 父を見かけませんでしたか？’  
> (Let go of me!!! Where am I!? Did you see my father!?)


	3. Rain Talk

The sound of thunder rumbling awoke Genji, echoes of heavy rainfalls and water droplets can be heard around the base.The ninja slowly raised up after his short break and continued the second search for his de-aged brother, few hours has passed yet there’s still no sign of him. He tried to think of all the possible locations which Hanzo might be in yet all turns out to be empty. Has Hanzo ran out of the base? Is he going to be alright? Where the hell is he? As Genji walked, rain was pouring heavily and lightning started to strike frequently. Even without a fully functional body, he can feel every muscle has become tensed and his mind was racing the longer he stayed in the area.

**_This is the last area of the base, if we still can’t find Master Hanzo here, he is more likely to be outside the building…_**

His dragon appeared next to him in a ‘Noodle form’.

‘We can’t give up…anija might be somewhere around this storage place…’ Genji said.

_Sniff…hic…hic_

‘Did you hear that? Ramen?’ Genji stood still and focused on the sound direction.

**_I can sense Master Hanzo’s presence nearby…_ **

Ramen flew towards the sound source swiftly and made a little ‘8’ movement with its body.

**_He is inside…_ **

Genji quickly rushed towards his dragon and found a door  labeled ‘Storage Room’ standing in front of him. As he opened it, Genji quickly spot his brother curled into a ball shape, shaking violently on the floor, while his twin dragon shifted into a smaller form and surrounded him protectively. Next to them, piles of boxes, cleaning materials and clothes littered around the small room,a single lonely window can be found at the back, Genji carefully move around the room and approached Hanzo. During the process, he noticed there were few cracks on the wall and ceiling, water slipping through the gaps and dripped on the floor, causing small puddles around the place.There were no lighting system but an ancient looking lightbulb hanging on the ceiling.Genji attempted to turn it on yet nothing happened. As soon as he drew his attention back to Hanzo, he found the twin dragons have raised up and flew towards him, both looking distressed.

**_Ame said Master Hanzo was having nightmare and has been shaking uncontrollably since the thunderstorm started. She and Inazuma have tried their best to look after him but they can’t seem to stop his nightmare like before…_ **

Ramen translated as he floated towards the twins(only the master able to understand his/her own spirit dragon)

The smaller dragon,Inazuma made a distressed groan and turned his attention back to Hanzo.He laid down next to him, putting two tiny claws on his arm and nudged it gently.

‘Keep an eye out,can you all?’ Genji said as he kneeled down beside his brother and gently uncurled him.

‘Hanzo…wake up…it’s me Genji…’ Genji said.

Hanzo let out a scream and started kicking him.

‘NO…NO…PLEASE STOP…LET GO OF HIM…’Hanzo cried, tears flowing down his cheek.’STOP CUTTING AND STABBING THE MAN!!!’

‘HANZO, it’s all just a dream…don’t believe anything you see!’ Genji said, shaking his shoulder.

Hanzo calmed down slightly and his breathing became more regular, his shaking ceased and stopped kicking him.

‘I’m with you anija…you’re strong and you can conquer the fear…’Genji lowered his voice a little.’Just wake up and everything is going to be alright…’

Just as he finished the sentence, Hanzo groaned and slowly opened his eyes, shifting his position to a sitting pose. The moment he saw Genji, Hanzo quickly hugged him tightly and buried his face into Genji’s chest.

‘I saw two men…one holding a katana and another lying on the ground…*hic*…so many sticks on his back…the man cut into half…hhhhnnn…so much red….’Hanzo babbled.

Genji placed one hand on the back of the archer’s head, gently soothed and comforted him. Deep down, Genji knew it wasn’t a dream but part of the accident he experienced. That night was a stormy night like today, he watched his brother appeared in front of the Great Hall and started launching shurikens and arrows at him. Long story short, Hanzo sliced him into half and his dragons devoured him. He became quite vengeful afterwards, Genji killed without hesitation and even enjoyed torturing enemies, especially the clan members once he learnt about his brother’s whereabouts and the true color of the clan. It took 10 years of training with Zenyatta to fully learn how to forgive and understand from different point of view, knowing the clan was the organization responsible to this, he no longer mad at his brother but feel sympathy and wished one day they can reunite and rebuild their relationship like the old fairy tale their father used to tell when they were just a kid…

‘Hey…do you want to hear a story?’ Genji asked.

Hanzo didn’t say anything but nodded and slowly looked up.

Genji began to tell the tale of two dragon brothers, while he was speaking, he noticed all of their dragons were listening and they have stacked on top of each other, getting themselves comfy while trying their best to comfort the archer by laying close to him.Hanzo unconsciously pat his dragons’ back while hearing the story.

‘…Reunited, the two set out to rebuild what they had once destroyed…’Genji finished.

‘I have heard of this story before…father used to tell me every night before I sleep…’Hanzo said.’He also told me the story of a dragon god who lived in heaven.’

‘Oh…that sound interesting, can you tell me more about it?’ Genji asked, sort of curious(he have never heard Hanzo/his father mentioned this before).

’Ok…’Hanzo said,giving a small cough.

“Before the creation of water, the land was a desert and people were suffered either from heat or sickness, things were rather sad for the citizens. One day, the dragon god decided to sent his helper into the world we lived in and helped to create rain, the only condition the god ordered was the people must worship him every year. However as years slowly passed, people began to forget the promise they’ve made. Raged by the action, the dragon created a giant thunderstorm to flood the whole world as a punishment.After the tsunami ceased, the plants began to grow and took over the lands, none of the citizens ever found again but the ruins of buildings and houses…” Hanzo finished. ‘Father said this story is a prequel of the brother story.’

‘That’s eh…interesting to hear…though it’s more sad compare to the dragon brothers.’ Genji said.

‘I like the dragon brothers more than the god’s story, the dragon is more happy and he have a brother who love him even he hurted him so bad.’ Hanzo said.

‘Me as well…the story reminds me a lot of myself and my older brother.’ Genji said.

‘You have an older brother?’ Hanzo asked, surprised. ‘How does he look like?’

‘Rather old and serious most of the time, always like to frown and I can see his eyebrows almost merged together.’ Genji joked, putting two of his finger above the visor. ‘Like this…’

Hanzo laughed and covered his mouth with both hands.It’s been a long time to see him laughed this hard ever since Genji was just a child, seeing his reaction instantly warmed up his heart.

‘He may be strict but he’s actually a good brother.’ Genji said. ‘Just need time to warm up with others and don’t exactly know how to express his feelings.’

‘Sounds like a boring guy…like those Elders…’ Hanzo frowned, looked away.’ They don’t allow me to go out of the castle, only training and more lessons to attend…’

‘My brother is not boring at all, he can be funny and mischievous in his own way. One time, we had a family gathering to attend and I didn’t have time to gloom myself as I was in a hurry that time. I just quickly applied dry shampoo powder on my hair and headed straight off to the place. I don’t realize the powder I’ve applied was actually matcha powder until my relatives pointed out in the gathering. Afterwards, my brother just teased me by saying “You smell refreshing and look good in green.” Ever since then, green has become my favorite color and one of the reason I dyed my hair few years later…’ Genji said.

‘Don’t you feel mad about your brother?’ Hanzo asked.

‘Not at all, instead of feeling mad.I feel surprised and happy to see my brother being playful for the first time.We were still young back then, I was like 10 while he was 13 years old. I didn’t know the prankster was him till he revealed himself…’Genji said. ‘It was one of the best moments I had with my brother…’

‘I want to have a brother like him…he sound more cooler now!!!’ Hanzo said excitedly.

‘Told you he’s not boring as he seemed, he just need some encouragement and the moment will TICKS in…’Genji quickly gave Hanzo a sneaky tickle attack and he immediately bursted into laugher.

The dragons joined in while they helped Genji out by tickling Hanzo’s arm, waist and legs. Hanzo tried to fight back but he’s too tired and occupied by his laugher.

‘Not…fair! You have dragons to support you…’Hanzo said after 10 minutes, still laughing.’Actually, where did you get this green dragon?It’s so cute…’

‘He was with me ever since I was born, don’t let his cute appearance trick you, he will eat all your food when you’re not looking.’ Genji said, staring at Ramen. 

**_Hey! Those food are delicious and technically it’s mine. Your food,my food!_ **

Ramen gave a tiny groaned.

‘And he likes to talk back as well…’Genji sighed.’Never change his habit…’

‘I like him…’ Hanzo said, patting Ramen and his dragons.’ He reminds me a lot of my little brother and his name is also called Genji…’

Hanzo’s smile dropped and looked away, the dragons flattened their ears as they sensed their master’s mood changed.

‘Will I ever see my brother again…?’ Hanzo asked,looking Genji sadly.

‘You will…and I’m pretty sure he wants to do the same thing, he misses you as well…’Genji replied, placing both hands on Hanzo’s shoulder.

‘About the yelling and hitting…I’m sorry about that…’Hanzo said.’…And I should not have called you a dirty useless Omnic…’

Genji gave a tiny squeeze on the archer’s shoulder, smiling behind his visor.

‘I have already forgiven you…’Genji said softly.’Perhaps you should get some sleep,it’s been a long night for you…’

He looked around and found a blanket stuck out from a box, he grabbed it and covered Hanzo head to toe. Genji then kneeled down and pointed at his back with his thumb.

‘Hop on my back, let’s get you somewhere more comfy.’ Genji said.

Hanzo obeyed and plotted himself on the cyborg’s back,clutching tightly along with the blanket. As Genji moved, he can hear his brother snoring at his back. The twin dragons have wrapped themselves around Hanzo’s head while Ramen floated next to him protectively. 

Rain and the sound of thunder ceased as they arrived to Genji’s room. Carefully, Genji put Hanzo on the bed and slipped his blanket upwards. Before he can take off his visor, he noticed his brother was clutching the cyborg’s hand,sleeping unhappily.

‘Please don’t go father…stay…’Hanzo murmured.

Genji sat next to him and held his hand gently,Hanzo quickly relaxed and his expression softened.

‘I’m not going anywhere…’Genji assured,leaning against the bedside while continue to hold hands with his brother.

Genji took off his visor and allowed himself to breath in some fresh air, thinking and recalling different events happened in his whole life: Ever since he was a kid, he needs to obey every rules the Elders set and forbidden to leave the castle unless given with permission. Everyday and night, he can’t help but think about the outside world and all the possibilities he can do with his brother:Playing games and having fun for real without boundaries,order and boring stuff.

 

They are free as sparrows…soaring in the limitless sky.

 

Everything in the castle was boring,lessons,trainings, meetings,lectures…there’s nothing fun inside and he can’t exactly talk to anyone freely or else he got punished. The punishment ranged from kneeling on the ground for infinite hours to being smacked on face for numerous time depended on his behavior. The only people he can rely on was his brother and father, who will treat him like a person and will try to defend him from all routines and hard work respectively(eg.his father often bargained with the Elders, trying to give both brothers time to have a proper childhood and have fun). Even his father was always busy and don’t interact with them often, Genji still feels that he care and love them both unconditionally.It was the best time in his life until one day his father asked him to come to his room to have a chat.

_“Will you promise me to look after Hanzo?” his father asked, quietly slipping his tea._

_“Of course,I promise.Brothers look after each other…but why asking all in sudden?” Genji asked._

_“The Elders are getting more stronger every day and I’m_ _afraid my time has come. Sooner or later,they will take over and use you and Hanzo as their puppet, while they will be the ones to pull the string.’ his father said. ‘I can no longer hold them off…”_

_“I don’t understand…ain’t you the heir of the clan?Shouldn’t they all listen to you?” Genji asked._

_“It’s complicated to explain but eventually you’ll learn them as you grow up, what matters is you two must take care of each other, stick together so no one can get you both.” his father said._

_“Why don’t you invite Hanzo to come but only me?”Genji asked._

_“Because you have the purest heart in the family. Optimistic, carefree, happy and simple…Hanzo started to lose these characteristic the longer he stays with the Elders. Please do me a favor, don’t let your brother lose his innocence and always be there for him, will you not?”_

Most of his father’s speech were too complicated for his 10 years old self to understand, yet he tried his best to accompany his brother, following him everywhere and be there for him. After his father’s death, Hanzo’s behavior has drastically changed. The once kind and patient brother has turned aloof and harsh, sometimes likes to talk him down and criticized him for no reason. To add salt into wound, in order to become a professional clan leader, both him and Hanzo must work harder than before and followed an intense schedule designed by the Elders. The pressure weighed like heavy stones on Genji’s shoulder and he dislike it so much. His heart began to clutch tightly and he can feel the anger and depression building up. All these years, have I not done enough to support my brother? What cause this problem? Why did you  leave me to deal with this mess, father? What should I do?

At that time, Genji wished his father was still here to offer advice,support,comfort or even took him away from this cage of insanity. He never want to be a clan leader instead to go around and explore the world with Hanzo…

The train of thoughts was quickly interrupted by Hanzo’s tiny exhaled sound and the noise of blanket movement. Genji noticed the blanket was lying near the edge of his bed and Hanzo was shivering in cold. Carefully, he let go of his hand and pulled the blanket upwards, a relieved smile spread across both face instantly.

_I wish you can be as happy and peaceful like now…_

Genji recalled Hanzo’s sleep talks and their early conversation with each other. His brother has similar experience like him yet more mysterious. Until now, there were still many unresolved questions about the archer’s past, but he can sense how sad and helpless it was. Other than this, Hanzo seemed to be able to recall parts of the accident by describing them precisely. Genji wasn’t sure how much memories the archer has recovered, if he could help him remember more events, Hanzo may be able to tell what happened and who did this to him, in addition, he really deserve some fun and a little adventure…

 

A thought came to Genji’s mind…


	4. Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go~!!! Thank you for the kudos and comment. Without these, I won't be able to come so far.This probably my first fanfic that can hit the most like within one week and it means a lot to me, so once again really appreciate for the support. 
> 
> Now please enjoy this chapter :)

‘Where are we going Genji?’ Hanzo yawned as he put on a dark blue hoodie with traditional wave design on the back and tied up his hair.

‘You’ll find out soon…promise me you don’t tell anyone about this.’ Genji said, preparing his gears.

Hanzo hesitated a bit but nodded slightly.

‘If you’re ready, just hopped on my back.’ Genji said, slightly kneeled down.

Hanzo obeyed and climbed, Genji then walked towards his tiny balcony and grabbed his brother’s leg tightly, make sure he was secured on his back.

‘You don’t afraid of heights and speed right?’ Genji asked, looking at the stunning view of Hanamura.

‘Not really?’ Hanzo answered.

‘Hold tight then…’Genji quickly leaped down the base before Hanzo can say anything.

As Genji leaped and climbed between buildings, he can hear Hanzo screaming loudly behind and the sound of wind whooshing past his ‘ears’.

‘Focus the view around you and don’t look down, look at the cherry blossoms nearby us…’Genji said,slightly slow down.

‘FASTER! FASTER! FASTER!’Hanzo yelled.’DON’T STOP!!!’

Genji didn’t expect his brother enjoyed the ride so much and decided to speed up a little and performed some  simple parkour tricks which didn’t involve much upper  body movement along the way. Hanzo laughed and requested Genji to repeat his movement for numerous time till they reached to the destination.

‘Here we are…’ Genji carefully put Hanzo down and guided him to the place’s entrance.’ Welcome to the city centre of Hanamura’

‘Whoa…’ Hanzo gasped, while pacing back and forth and looked at Genji uncertainly as if asking for his permission.

‘Go on…explore and have fun.’ Genji said encouragingly. 

‘I…I’m still feeling bad for sneaking out…will Dr Ziegler be mad at us?’ Hanzo asked.

‘Don’t worry…I’ll handle this…I have did this couple of times and managed to talk my way out of trouble.’  Genji said confidently.’ You’ll miss out many things if you just stand here, especially today is the last day of Hanamura Feast.

‘Really!? I…we have to hurry then!’Hanzo quickly pulled Genji’s hand and dashed forward into the heart of the city.

The first couple of hours, they have played numerous round of arcade games, from toy vending machine to arcade machines. Hanzo was surprisingly good and able to beat Genji in couple of rounds. Even as a ‘kid’, he still tends to be competitive and likes to make snarky comments whenever he wins.At the end,they managed to get a limited edition Pachimari plush using the tickets they’ve earned in various of games. Hugging the newly earned toy, Hanzo then proceeded to lead Genji into the food area after make sure it was tucked safely in his arm.

‘Can you eat?’ Hanzo asked as he walked around.

‘Only moderate amount since most of my body is made out of machine, also I can’t exactly taste unless they have added extra seasoning to enhance the flavor.’ Genji said.

‘This sucks…’Hanzo said.’How do you move then?Do you recharge yourself?’

‘Pretty much…just like a phone…’Genji said.’So…what kind of food you’ll like to try?’

Hanzo thought for a second and he spotted a small shop with a giant lizard/dinosaur looking creature holding a bowl of ramen next to the sign ‘Rikimaru’. He then pulled Genji in front of the ramen shop and the receptionist quickly greeted them in Japanese.

‘I want to eat the “Tastiest Ramen In The World”’ Hanzo said, pointing at the bowl which the mascot was holding.’ It’s the most delicious ramen I’ve ever taste!’

‘Alright…’Genji asked the receptionist to reserve a table for 2 and she led them to a 5 seat counter faced opposite the open kitchen.

The small elegant homelike design and the smoke of steaming ramen brought back lots of good memories: The moment he was finally free from home, his first bowl of ‘Civil’ ramen,the first friend he met…

 

_The taste of freedom and real human interaction he have desired for years._

 

‘Genji! What are you doing? Hurry up! I’m hungry…’Hanzo said, frowning slightly.

‘Oh sorry…I got spaced out a bit…’Genji said, quickly sat next to Hanzo.

Genji decided to order the same dish but spicy edition.

Even he can’t exactly eat much, he still wanted  Hanzo to eat comfortably without the feeling of being watch.In addition, he missed the ramen here dearly:The freshly made ramen soaked in a bowl of hot steaming vegetable tofu miso soup, adding 2 pieces of crispy Luncheon meat, a neatly cut ‘Ajitsuke tamago’,3 pieces of ‘Kamaboko’ and large crunchy ‘Kaiso’— These were the standard ingredients which the shop added to create the ‘Tastiest Ramen In The World’. Simple yet beautifully display in both appearance and taste, such thought made Genji’s mouth watery.

‘Do you know the “Tastiest Ramen In The World” is the shop best seller in Hanamura? It even managed to make it to the world’s top 10 must try food list.’Genji said while waiting for their food.

‘Really? That’s awesome!!!’Hanzo said.’Have you ever try this dish before?’

‘I have lost count of how many times I’ve tried, it become my regular dish every time I visit this shop. How about you? How did you find out this place?’ Genji asked.

‘My father brought me and my brother here once 2 years ago,he managed to get away from work and celebrate my 6th birthday here,we ate ramen and a giant strawberry cake he brought me, there were chocolate dragons on top of the cake!’ Hanzo said.’It’s the first time I ever left the castle and explore the city.’

Their conversation was shortly interrupted by a waiter who placed two bowls of ramen and a small plate of salted Edamame in front of them.Genji took half of his mask off, enough for food to slip through while not revealing his whole scarred face(thankfully Angela has made his mask adaptable in different situation, he can keep his visor on while sliding his mask off) and he started eating. The strong sense of spiciness quickly filled in his mouth as he took the first slip, he can feel his face burning instantly and sweats started to drop.

‘Go on with your story, I want to hear more of your “adventure”.’ Genji encouraged.

‘We played a lot of arcade games like today and we visited a huge temple with lots of bells, father said it’s a god’s sacred place and many people go there to pray for good luck. Before we can go to the Hanamura Feast, father said he must leave for work but promised to take me and Genji there once he have time to spare out…’Hanzo said.’Yet it never happened…that day was the last time I’m able to spend time with my father without the Elders disturbing us…’

Hanzo stared at the ramen sadly and nibbled a piece of Edamame.

‘I wish my father can have more time to play with me instead of heading to work and leave me alone with the boring Elders…’

‘Hey…’ Genji stopped eating and gently put one of his hands onto Hanzo’s shoulder.

’Look at where we are now…at least you’re not trapped inside the castle/in the hospital…I can relate to you—Frustrated, angry, lonely…when I was your age, I don’t even get the chance to visit the city centre until I was 13, my ‘relatives’ were as strict and boring as your ‘Elders’, they frequently asked me to do routine stuff while my father was always away for work…’Genji said.

‘Adults are so lame and not as cool as you…’Hanzo said.’ I don’t understand why they have to work all the time and push me to do stuff I hate…’

‘Not all adults are lame, as you grow older, you’ll meet more people. Some good, some bad, you need to judge and choose carefully based on your own experience…Also, a person have many layers like an onion. Sometimes you can’t judge a person based on their appearance but  through action and observation.’ Genji said. ‘Before I  become a ‘cool’ person, I was a person who hates rule and often disobey/cause trouble. Want to hear a story of how I get to the city centre for the first time?’

‘Sure.’Hanzo said while eating one of the ‘Kamaboko’.

Genji began to tell Hanzo his first runaway from home on his 13th birthday.

After years of physical and psychological suffering, he have had enough and decided to leave his home. On that evening, he sneaked out of the castle and wandered around in the city centre, trying everything he don’t have a chance to do/allow in the castle: playing in the arcade, attempted to social with the ‘civilians’(The Elders referred them as “peasants”, yet Genji hate using this word) and live in the dream he desired. He ended up using all the money he stole from home within few hours. Hunger,tiredness,hollowness…Genji didn’t understand why he got such feeling even he had done everything fun and exciting. Without paying much attention on where he was going, Genji eventually come across a small ramen shop. Attracted by the smell, he used his last strength to boost himself forward till he reached the entrance, afterwards he didn’t remember what happened. As Genji woke up, he found himself covered with a coat and a bowl of steaming ramen placed in front of him.It took some time to know his lifesaver was the shop keeper who was about to close his shop. They did some small talk and become friends instantly. Even their interaction was short, but something warmed up inside his hollow heart,a feeling he wanted ever since his father’s 3rd death anniversary——Kindness…

The small ramen shop, the one Genji and Hanzo were currently eating at, has become a runaway shelter every time when family drama happens(his relationship with Hanzo has got worst at that point, almost every time they met, they fought with each other) or when Genji wanted someone to talk with. The shop keeper was like his second  father to him: Patient,kind and a good listener. He started to consider to move out of his terrible prison and worked at the shop once he turned 18(he was 17 that time). Yet before he could do it, the shop keeper passed away the night he walked by the shop(a black and white photo of him was placed in the centre of the shop, surrounded with bouquets of Chrysanthemums,Hydrangeasand Lilies. Crowds of people were either crying or mourning for his death.)Losing his second home, he was once again a wanderer: No hope,no future but darkness and endless suffer…

Genji decided to stop for a while and allowed himself to have a small break.

‘I’m sorry to hear this…’Hanzo said, looking at him sympathetically.(Genji has simplified and cut out some dark details in order to help him understand better)

‘It’s ok…everything I’ve mentioned were all in the past,I always move on and keep going after bad things happened.’ Genji said.

‘What happened next after you’re back home?’ Hanzo asked, continued to finish his last bit of ramen.

‘Arguing, fighting, my ‘relatives’ being a huge jerk and force me to do what they expected,I continued to run away from home and made friends with some rather bad people in the process, made mistakes and caused trouble everywhere I go…’Genji said, ‘I’ll definitely get into trouble if I teach you my ‘ways’…most are adult stuff and you’ll eventually learn them as you grow older…’

The moment he turned around and reached for his chopstick, he noticed his ramen has emptied and his dragon was lying next to the bowl, licking the remnants and looked satisfied.

‘Ramen…’Genji growled, carefully not to shout.(Most people can’t see the dragons but the masters and their  close ones)

**_Your ramen,MY RAMEN!!!_ **

‘See, this is why I hate my dragon sometimes…’Genji sighed.

**_Punch me I dare you…_ **

Ramen gave Genji a smug-look but quickly got distracted as he breathed out a tiny frame of fire from his mouth and made a small squeaky hiccup. Genji’s annoyance was quickly melted by cuteness and he can’t help but laugh a little.

‘…But I can’t stay mad for too long…’Genji said,gently pat his dragon.

**_Mistakes were made…should have slow down my speed and picked a less spicy food…so full…and a bit hot…_ **

‘I think I figure out why you name your dragon Ramen!’ Hanzo said.’Because it reminds you of the shop keeper!’

‘Part of the reasons, I named him Ramen mainly because it’s my favorite dish and he shaped like one.’ Genji said.

Hanzo’s dragons appeared and floated next to Hanzo, Inazuma seemed to be surprised by Ramen’s new fire breathing ability.

‘Ame and Inazuma are my best friends since I was born, they play and stay with me all time. I named them based on a giant thunderstorm I saw and the dragon brother’s story. I want them to be as cool as the brothers——North and South, Rain and Lightning, “one cannot be completed without another” like my father said.’ Hanzo said excitedly.

‘They are nice meaningful name and suits the twin well…I  like them.’ Genji said.

‘Thank you.’ Hanzo said shyly.

‘Well…I think we should probably go now…there’s a parade going to start soon…I heard this year they have included lots of Pachimari.’ Genji said while wiping his mouth with tissue before putting the mask on.

With years of wandering in the city centre, Genji remembered all details about the Hanamura Feast clearly, from time schedule to the famous tourist spots. The Feast never change much, still the same even 20+ years has passed. Before they left, a waitress said every children who visited the shop can get a free ‘Daifuku’ as a Feast gift. Once Hanzo received the gift, he quickly unwrapped the wrapper and ate it, a satisfied smile spread across his face as he munched the pink rice cake.

‘Don’t forget to say thank you.’ Genji reminded warmly.

‘Thank you for the gift,Miss.’ Hanzo gave a little bow and hurried back to Genji’s side, waiting him to pay for their meal.’ Hurry up! We’re going to miss the parade!!!’

  

-XXX-

  

Few hours after the parade ended, they played stall games and ate various of food in the market area till it was night. During the process, Genji felt the distance between him and his brother has become more intimated, almost as close as before when they’re still kids. For the first time, he could see a faint sky blue light shined through Hanzo’s tattoo— a sign of his vitality began to recover and a step closer to restore his former self, even have a chance to mend their bond…

‘I have never been so happy and free before…no trainings, no lessons and there is no Elders who ruined all the fun! I can finally able to do everything I want out from control…’ Hanzo said. ‘This is the best day ever!’

‘ Careful Hanzo, you may slide off accidentally and get yourself hurt.’ Genji said, trying to keep his brother close to his side.’Rooftops are known for being slippery and risky.’

‘Ok…’ Hanzo slightly adjusted his position.’So…why exactly are we here?There are no stars and the city view is nothing new to me…’

‘Be patient and look up to the sky…it should start soon…’ Genji replied.

**_Seems the fireworks are later than usual tonight…we have been waiting here for 3 hours._ **

Ramen appeared and floated next to Genji, looking surprisingly distressed.

_Relax, perhaps they have encountered some technical issues?_

**_I sense something bad is about to happen…the feeling is getting stronger and I don’t like this…_ **

Before Genji can reply, he heard a sudden explosion exploded in the distance, gun shots and people screaming following behind. His intercom began to buzz at the exact moment. After make sure Hanzo was safe at his side, he quickly turned it on and an instant chill was sent to his spine once he heard the caller’s voice… 

 

_‘…Agent Shimada…This is Morrison…over…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler for next chapter :Things are about to get intense,so prepare yourself for feels
> 
>  
> 
> Translation of food names:
> 
> Ajitsuke tamago(味付け玉子): Japanese soy sauce marinated eggs,most commonly eaten as a topping in ramen 
> 
> Kamaboko(蒲鉾): Japanese fish cake
> 
> Kaiso(海苔):Edible Seaweed/algae
> 
> Edamame(枝豆):Immature soybeans in the pod, found in the cuisine of China, Japan, Korea and Hawaii.
> 
> Daifuku(大福餅):A small round mochi (glutinous rice cake) stuffed with sweet filling,mostly red beans.The name literally translate as ‘great luck rice cake’ and the cake is use for gifts in Japanese ceremonial occasions.


	5. Dragons

‘Stay close to me and don’t make any noises…’Genji whispered.’ Bad guys have taken over the entire city centre and blocked every exits…’

‘Can’t you just kill them? You’re a ninja…’ Hanzo asked quietly.

‘They have too many people with strong weapons and shields, even ninjas have their limits and I can’t fight all of them at once.’ Genji answered.’The Overwatch is on their way coming to rescue and fight the bad guys, I will be meeting them shortly and join the fight.’

‘What about me? Can I join as well? I know how to wield a sword.’Hanzo said.

‘The bad guys is a lot more powerful and trickier than they look,even myself have some trouble to deal with them alone…I’m going to drop you off at the Overwatch Mobile which Athena will keep you save once the agent arrived.’ Genji said.’ We should get moving before they find us…’

‘But I don’t want to be left alone again…I feel safe with you…’ Hanzo said,looking at him sadly.

‘I’ll try my best to come back as soon as possible once everything is over.In case you’re scare,just hug the plushie we won this morning. Think of it as me and it will make you feel better. Also I want you to have these…’ He quickly slid out two of the shurikens out from his arm and handed them to Hanzo. ’You know how to use shurikens right?In case anyone tries to hurt you,use these to buy yourself time to escape,be careful not to hurt yourself.’ Genji said.

The frequency of gunshots and the sound of footstep grew stronger and closer as they spoke.

‘Hop on,hurry!’ Genji said in a hushed voice. ‘They’re here…’

The moment he and Hanzo left the area, Genji could hear more gun shots and more people screaming behind them. Leaping and jumping between buildings, Genji tried to avoid as much enemies as possible and headed where Commander Morrison asked him to go.

‘We have just reached the destination, where exactly are you?’ Morrison asked.

‘I’m on my way sir, will arrive in approximately 5 minutes.’ Genji replied.

‘Hurry up then, enemies are closing in and their number is increasing…’

Ever since the recall, every former agents of Overwatch have returned, including his commander Jack Morrison, who everyone assumed he was dead in the Swiss Headquarters. Genji barely interacted with Morrison, only worked with him for couple of mission and chatted less than 5 minutes while he was in Blackwatch, yet he was still surprised and relief that he showed up, breathing and alive. No one dare to ask what happened to him and why he needed to disguise himself as ‘Soldier:76’. Even with limited facts, Genji knew that his commander needs time and space to recover after such traumatic experience based on his first hand experience with Hanzo. Giving enough time and support, perhaps he will feel more comfortable to talk about it and may act less grouchy like now. Other than this, he still didn’t change his leading style and will support them when needed.

Genji spotted a Black vehicle with an Overwatch logo which barely visible printed on the side of the truck, positioned itself in a dark, deserted alley near the edge of the city as he approached. According to Morrison, there were currently over 50 enemies spread out across the city, most of them were Talon soldiers and about 20 of them were the remnant Shimada clan members who somehow survive Genji’s clan dismantlement(rampage) 7-8 years ago, causing destruction/kidnapping/holding hostage around the area. Compare to the data few months ago, Talon and the clan’s activity have become extremely active, almost 2 times higher than the first time all agents received the mission since the Recall, Genji isn’t sure what to feel after hearing the news, he was glad to see some progress after 3 months of hopeless search while at the same time feeling suspicious of the sudden outbreak, what’s the relationship between two of them and why specifically choose Hanamura and operated in such time?

‘Genji…I’m not feeling well…’ Hanzo said weakly.’…my head hurts…’

‘We’re almost there, hang on and Dr. Ziegler will…’Before Genji can finish the sentence, he felt something hit his back and his machine body part went numb and unable to move. Using his only organic left arm, he tried his best to shield Hanzo from the fall. A loud metal clinking thud can be heard as soon as both of them hit the ground, his face hurt and his entire body felt extremely heavy, like he was being pulled underwater.Groaning and gasping, he tried to push himself up using his good arm, but the heavy weight of his body just forced him back down.

Fucking Disruptor… 

‘Genji!!!’ Hanzo shouted, appearing by his side unharmed and quickly kneeled down.

‘Back…take it off…’Genji used all his strength to produce his voice.’Can’t breath…hur…ry’

Through the cracked visor, Genji saw Hanzo disappeared and he felt something being yanked out from his back.The moment it pulled out,the heavy weight feeling was gone and he can move his machine parts again. Genji allowed himself to sit up and breathed slowly,while he waited for the machine body to reboot itself. During the process,he found Hanzo standing in front of him, startled.

‘Genji?’ Hanzo slowly approached him and waved his hands in front of him.’Can you see and hear me?’

‘Yes, just give me a minute.’Genji said. ‘Thank you for saving me and I’m glad your’e alright.’

Hanzo quickly hugged Genji and he used his good arm to do the same.After several minutes,they decided to explore the place. It took Genji less than a second to recognize the place was their former home———The Shimada castle. Through the process, Genji attempted to report his status to Morrison yet the intercom seemed to be busted. Staying on guard,he held Hanzo’s hand and tried to find the nearest exit as fast as possible.

‘Stay alert…this place is not safe.’Genji whispered.

The castle was eerily quiet, dim moonlight shined through the garden causing shadows danced around different direction. It was a little hard to see where he was going even with his advanced vision. Compare to few months ago, the area somehow got darker and not many lanterns and lighting system were lit up. The only bright light source Genji could see was the side entrance to the Great Hall and the bridge which had few lanterns lit up on the ceiling.

_This is the worst and most obvious trap I’ve ever seen…_ Genji thought.

‘Genji behind you!!!’ Hanzo cried and he shot one shuriken to Genji’s right, a muffled scream and a loud thud sound can be heard in a distance.

‘Nice job!’ Genji gave a quick pat on Hanzo’s shoulder and immediately loaded his shurikens.’Now get behind me.’

In the next second, smoke bombs and shurikens started to launch in different direction and Genji tried his best to deflect everything with his wakizashi, yet the fight didn’t last long and he was forced to flee.No matter how hard Genji tried to escape, the clan members always find another way to block all the possible exits and cornered them in front of the trap. Getting both Hanzo and himself killed was his last straw, unwillingly, he put away his shurikens and slowly raised up his hands. Two of the clan members then proceeded to pull out a katana and pointed their tip towards both Shimadas’ back and tied their hands with ropes.

‘MOVE!’ one of the members said as he roughly pushed them forward.

 

-XXX-

 

The first sight Genji saw was a crowd of people, aged from 5 to late 60s, males and females, all were tied up with ropes, blindfolded and muffled with tapes. Sitting around the centre, screaming and crying. Every single corner was guarded by black hooded figures, each carried different weapons ranged from shurikens to machine gun. As they entered, all of the figures looked at them synchronously and their heads followed the brothers’ movement. Both Shimadas were being dragged downstairs, pushed roughly to the centre and forced to knelt in front of the Calligraphy and a single katana which Hanzo used to ‘kill’ him. As soon as they hit the ground, their capturers disappeared and a holographic person appeared right in front of them, wearing similar outfit like the figures except he was wearing a necklace with the Shimada clan logo and a scarf covered half of his face.

‘Welcome home, “young masters”.’ the man said, inching closer to them.

‘Who the hell are you?’ Genji demanded.’What do you want from us?’

‘It doesn’t matter, traitor and disgrace like you two don’t deserve a full explanation. Yet, I want to teach one last lesson before both of you meet your fate.’

The holographic man then shifted into a screen, displaying a footage of a room. In the room, Genji saw his father sitting in front of his desk painting 2 dragons swirling around each other with wave pattern design decorated nicely at the edge of the paper. In the next second, a shadow jumped out of nowhere and stabbed him right in the heart, leaving a trail of blood stain on his art piece while he laid on the table motionlessly.

‘FATHER!!!’ Hanzo screamed, attempted to get up yet quickly stopped by a figure who appeared in mid air and pinned him on the ground.

‘LET GO OF HIM YOU…’ Genji was about to finish his sentence and helped his brother, yet another figure came out and shot a device onto his chest, causing him collapsed instantly and his body felt heavy all in sudden.

The footage quickly switched from his father to the Rikimaru ramen shop, a man who Genji recognized was the shop keeper that saved his life, sitting in the dinning area eating some sort of mochi while playing with his phone. In the next second, the screen went bright and flickered, afterwards, there was no sign of him but a skeleton wearing the shop keeper’s clothes sitting in the exact position and holding his phone, his surroundings remind unchanged and nothing was damaged.

‘てめぇー’ Genji growled, he can feel anger burning deep inside him.

‘All these years, the clan tries to protect and teach you both ways to survive in this cruel world…’The man said as the footage continued to play. ‘To ensure you two are on the right path, we must do what is necessary…’

The video scene then changed to a lab with dim light setting. A group of people can be seen surrounded an operation table and they have carried different equipment and liquids in their hands, ranging from ropes to a giant syringe about 10 inches long. As the camera zoomed in, Genji noticed his brother(pre-deaged) was lying on the table,restraint belts were strapped around his waist, neck and 4 limbs. Almost his entire body was covered with marks and scars like the first time Genji found him in the alley. In the process, he heard him screaming and yelling as the scientists injected the giant syringe into his left arm, next second, his tattoo glowed in electric blue and the twin dragons appeared in thin air, snapping and attacking everyone in the room. Afterwards, the scene shifted to a messy lab with the deaged archer lying unconsciously on floor, twitching in pain. A group of Talon agents then picked him up roughly and threw him into a van.

‘…In reality, only the strongest survive. Displaying kindness and carefreeness will lead you to death like them or worst…’the man then walked in front of Genji and stared at him’…Like your disgrace brother next to you…Genji Shimada…’

As Genji turned his head to Hanzo’s direction, he noticed his brother’s eyes and chest were glowing in light blue, breathing unevenly and stared at him wearily.

‘Gen…ji…’Hanzo murmured.

He could feel his anger burnt white hotly inside him. Inches by inches, he moved his left arm towards his chest and forcefully removed the device which messed up his machine system.

_Ramen!_  

**_I’m ready to take down these bastards!_ **

Swiftly,Genji unleashed his katana and he could feel Ramen’s energy transferred into him and his blade. Anger, sadness,hope…he turned every emotion he had in the moment into strength and slashed every enemies who unfortunately stood within his range.

竜神の剣を喰らえ!!!!

In split second, the centre was filled with 10+ corpse, weapons, Omnic body parts, devices…all scattered around the place.

‘ふざけるな!!!’ Genji growled, pointing his katana directly at the man.

‘You’re always the most troublesome one…rebellious and cause problem everywhere you go…such behavior still haven’t change even now…Sojiro is a bad influence,isn’t he…?’the man sighed.’On the bright side, I’m relief to see every scum to be perished within few minutes, afterwards, no one will be in our way and the clan shall rise again!’

Genji dashed forward and slashed the man with his dragon blade, yet he only cause the image flickered.

‘Hope you two learn your lesson and enjoy your remaining time with each other.’ 

As soon as the man disappeared, every dark figures in the room jumped down and slowly approached them, weapons loaded and ready. Genji rushed towards Hanzo and lifted him up, katana ready in his one hand.

‘Leave me here…Genji.There’s no point saving me…’ Hanzo murmured weakly.

‘What are you talking about? Dr Ziegler will help you once we reach the Overwatch Mobile.’ Genji said as he slashed the closet enemy with one swipe.

‘The “Daifuku” I ate earlier in the shop…it’s actually a Bio-bomb which will kill every organic creature within its radius…after certain amount of time, it will explode…like the man on screen who ate the “mochi”.’ Hanzo said,’…Clans’ cheapest tactic to eliminate target…Guess this is my punishment…’

‘It’s a bomb, so there should be some sort of device to deactivate it!’ Genji said, learning his brother’s memories have recovered made him slightly relief.’You can’t just give up!’ 

As Genji fought, he realized Hanzo’s body has went stiff and no longer talked but staring at him blankly. The glow in his eyes and chest has turned cyan, shining brightly and a humming sound can be heard clearly. Refusing to accept his brother’s dying state yet can’t bear to watch every citizens in Hanamura/all his friends in Overwatch got vaporized, he decided to put away his katana and dashed towards an entrance.

Running and leaping as quickly as possible, he attempted to distance himself away from his hometown and the dark figures which chased him persistently. The further Genji went, the brighter the light glowed and louder the humming sounded, time was running out. He ended up in a rural area with cherry blossoms surrounded a lake, stars twinkled and moon glowed softly in the sky. Breeze gently blew and petals fell like snow, there were no signs of living creature or the figures, only them alone.

Genji laid his brother under a cherry blossom tree and he sat down next to him, removing his mask and breathed in one last fresh air along with the scent of cherry blossom.

‘You know…before everything messed up, you once told me you’ve always wanted to lay down under the cherry blossom tree with me and father, watching petals fall like snowflakes at night, doing nothing but relax and enjoy the silence of nature…’ Genji said. ‘I guess this is the best thing I can do for you…’

Genji noticed his brother’s eyes have closed and his breathing became more slower.

‘I was once like you, during my time in Blackwatch, I hate literally everything and wanted to murder anyone who got too close. Every day and night, it was a living nightmare for me, daytime haunted by my machine body, nighttime haunted by you, the accident repeated over and over again, there’s no ending at all.’

Hanzo slightly opened his eyes and looked away, frowning and pressed his eyebrows together.

‘Yet as years passed, I started to realize blaming my past won’t do anything good but trapped myself in infinite darkness. I hurt my friends who tried to help me, I hurt my family who raised me up despite being an asshole, I hurt myself by tearing body parts out/being vengeful, I failed to see good in all things and forgot about love…’

Genji felt his tears started to form around his eyes.

‘You may still think I’m wrong and refuse to forgive yourself, yet I just want to say it’s not your fault you hurt me, The Elders are the one who responsible,they manipulated and fucked us up like few minutes ago, let go of the past and you’ll start seeing light in the future…’

Hanzo’s expression seemed to have relaxed and he looked at him sadly.The humming sound began to shift into a beeping noise and the light started to blink frequently.

‘I’m glad to see you’re enjoying yourself and able to have fun with you today,just like when we’re kids…’Genji then gently lifted Hanzo up and hugged him,closing his eyes and let tears slides down his cheeks.

 

_‘May we be brothers again in the next life…’_

 

Genji expected to be vaporized in the next second as he heard a sharp beeping noise. Yet something seemed off…he can still smell the scent of cherry blossom and even moved his body. Slowly, he opened his eyes and noticed he and Hanzo were still in pieces,alive.

_‘…Genji…you hear me…?’_

‘Mccree?’ Genji asked, surprised that his intercom was working again.

‘Ah…you finally pick up the call, we’ve been trying to contact ya for ages…thought you’re dead…’ Mccree said, relieved.

‘I suppose to be…but somehow didn’t…’Genji said while checking Hanzo, who currently looking at him,eyes and chest no longer glowed and there were tear marks on his cheeks.

‘I got ambushed and my intercom wasn’t working at that time…a ton of things then occurred and it’s hard to explain to you now… Anyway what happened while I’m offline?’

‘We managed to kill couple of Talon soldiers and Shimada clan remnants in the city centre and your home, save all the hostages who’ve been captured and brought them to the Mobile…Angela was doing her job…one interesting thing we found out while clearing the enemies inside your house was all of the ‘ninjas’ turned out to be Omnics and some of them have a strange device attached on their chest like some sort of bomb trigger…it took us some time to deactivate and take them all down…’Mccree answered.

‘Jesse…you and Overwatch have just save Hanamura from a bio-hazard as well as helped my brother…I owe everyone my thanks…’ Genji said, overwhelmed with happiness.

‘Whoa whoa whoa…hold on a sec’, “bio-hazard”?’ Mccree asked, shocked.

‘Don’t worry,it’s safe now as you have deactivated the bomb, I’ll will explain more detail as soon as I come back and don’t tell Morrison/ Angela about this yet, they’ll rather get upset and scold me for infinite hours before getting to the point…’ Genji said.

‘What did ya get yourself into this time?’ Mccree asked, playfully.’ You accidentally killed someone?’

‘Not exactly, more like indirectly cause someone almost died…again like I said, I’ll explain everything myself later, now can you give me a moment, have some personal stuff to deal with…’ Genji said.

‘Alright…glad to hear you safe and sound…see you in the base.’ Mccree said.

‘Thank you Jesse…I can always rely on you with secrets…’Genji said and he turned off the intercom.

‘Looks like you got yourself into trouble…once again…’Hanzo said, currently sitting up and smirked at the cyborg.

‘Really Hanzo? After everything,is this the first thing that came into your mind?’Genji asked.

‘Not exactly…just a habit to annoy you…’ Hanzo said as he laid back down staring at the cherry blossom, Genji decided to follow his action.

They didn’t talk and just stare at the sky silently, watching petals fell and stars twinkled next to the moon.

‘So…what do you plan to do after you return back to normal?’ Genji asked some time later, feeling a bit awkward.

‘I don’t have any plans at that moment…but one thing for sure is those who betray and steal the secrets of our family shall be perished, I’ll make sure I am the one to kill them and avenge for our father…’Hanzo said, his hands have curled into a fist.

‘Do you mind telling me what happened in the Lab? What did they do to you?’ Genji asked.

‘Talon agents have kidnapped me and they want to know the secret behind our family’s ancient power in exchange for providing everything I need to rebuild our empire, I refused but later discovered the remnant clan members have shared everything, they knocked me out and start doing various experiments on my Mark, I rather skip the process…’ Hanzo said, pressing his eyebrows together and looked away.

‘I’m sorry to hear this but you don’t have to fight them alone, you have us…’ Genji said.

‘It’s my battle Genji, I don’t want anyone to interfere…’Hanzo said.’However…’

Even in a child’s body, Genji could sense the power within his brother’s voice and it made his hair stood up on the back of his neck.

‘…I may consider your opinion…also,thank you for everything you’ve done for me this month…’Hanzo finished, his lip curled up a little and attempted to form a smile.

‘You’re always welcome…brothers take care of each other.’ Genji said.’ If you ever want to join us, head to Gibraltar. Alternatively, you can text me directly or communicate through our spirit bond, I’ll give you my latest number once returned to the base…’

They continued to chat until Genji’s intercom started to buzz and he heard Morrison shouting on the other side, urging him to get back to the base.

‘Let’s go home…can’t keep the old man waiting.’ Genji sighed as he put back his mask on.

It’s going to be a long night tonight…

  

_-XXX-_

  

_Epilogue: 2 months later…_

 

Genji tried his best to take down as many enemies as possible, refusing to back down.He chased the target until they reached to an open area with destroyed buildings scattered around.The target smirked and raised one of his hand,instantly Genji found himself surrounded by an army of Talon soldiers.

‘You should have listen to your commander and never wandered off your own…’the target said coldly.’Soldiers, capture him!’

Before Genji unleashed his katana, he saw a shadow stood on top of a destroyed statue behind the army, readied his bow and aiming the arrow at their direction. Even in such far distance, he can see blue sparks flashed at the tip of the arrow, like lightning in the sky. The air was still yet Genji could feel the tension slowly expanded in the atmosphere, like the calm before storm. As the army charged, he immediately saw 2 gigantic blue dragon spiraled around each other, consuming every single enemy who foolishly stood on their way, taking the advantage, Genji slashed the remaining enemies with the help of his dragon. The army’s corpse soon laid across the area, all either get stabbed by his katana or the shadow’s rain of arrows, leaving the target unarmed.

‘You can either cooperate or we can do this in a hard way.’Genji said.

The target slowly walked towards him and raised his hands slightly, allowing Genji to restrain him with a handcuff. Before he can locked it, the target knocked him backwards and revealed a tiny device which he had held in his fist, about to place it on the cyborg. The next second, an arrow flew passed Genji and hit directly at the target’s arm, making him dropped the device and yelled in pain.

‘Never let your guard down, the basic rule of survival…’a voice said behind him.’ It’s been a while since we contacted,Genji…’

Anger, happiness,excitement…Genji could feel his heart skipped a beat the moment he heard the familiar voice.

‘2 months…no message or response…where the hell have you been?’ Genji asked without looking backwards.

‘I…want to give you a surprise…turn around.’ the voice said.

In front of him stood a man with an undercut manbun and ear nose piercing, wearing a black yellow wide neck jacket, dark sport jeans and a pair of combat boots, he was carrying a quiver and a bow which crafted by the most finest craftsman in Hanamura, only the heir of Shimada can own such weapon. It took Genji a while to piece everything together.

‘We are going to have a long talk in the base but first let me deal with this bastard…by the way…I like your style…’ Genji said as he handcuffed the target and pushed him forward.

Side by side, they walked in silent. Genji couldn’t help but think of his father’s story: _…Reunited, the two set out to rebuild what they had once destroyed…_

Despite his stoic look, Genji could see a faint aura of azure blue glowed inside the man, brighter and stronger than 2 months ago and their bond was slowly recovering. He was proud to see the man trying things out and stepped out of his zone. More importantly, they can finally unite like the dragon brothers in the story.

_I’m glad to see you happy again and I hope your heart can mend fully in the future._ Genji thought. 

The two dragons walked till they reached to the Overwatch meet up point. After jailing the target, he brought the man to the dining area where all agents stopped what they’re doing and looked at them curiously.

‘Everyone, I want you to meet Hanzo Shimada, my brother and the future agent of Overwatch…!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech translation:
> 
> てめぇー = You (Rude way)  
> 竜神の剣を喰らえ = Taste the blade of the Dragon God  
> ふざけるな = Don’t mess(fuck) with me  
>  
> 
> This is it, the final chapter of 'TMADH'(short form for To Mend A Dragon's Heart)
> 
> BONUS CONTENT:
> 
> 8 illustration(based on the scenes in the story) are going to be released within this summer about July or August in my tumblr: (http://enderhood.tumblr.com/) 
> 
> I will post the link here once I have completed or just visit my tumblr directly, in the meantime please check out the cover I made for this fic (link below):
> 
> Animated cover: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5Ctc5s9FPihb3N0ZUZOWjloTlk/view
> 
>  
> 
> Once again,thank you so much for the great support and I hope you guys enjoy this little fan contribution for the Shimada bros, have a nice day <3
> 
>  
> 
> ***QUICK UPDATED: I have figured that you can upload pictures into the fic, so instead of putting a link directly to my tumblr, I can basically put the illustrations here!! Hope you all like my drawings for this fic, once again thank you very much for all the support and likes!!! ^v^


End file.
